Tradition
by parma-violets
Summary: Even when she can remember nothing else, she still knows she has to kiss him five times. SxS Valentine’s fic. Sappy enough to cause sugar shock, I’m sure.
1. The Tradition Starts

A/N: Well, since my Christmas one-shot is still sitting half-finished in a folder, I figured I'd scribe away to produce a set of Valentine's Day ficlets and actually upload them _on time_. Hopefully Sakura and Syaoran will be able to help me get over my hatred of the day. Anyway, I've taken a few liberties when depicting Clow's version of Valentine's Day – I've made it more of a love celebration thing, partly because I think in Japan they exchange presents between friends as well as significant others, and partly because it worked better in the story.

Oh, and this fic will be **three chapters long** – the last one being posted on Valentine's Day.

Thanks go to **SilentCynara **for beta'ing this for me. As always, your feedback was amazing! It's nice to have someone to squee over fluff with …!

Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't have the brainpower to own TRC … if it was mine, everyone would have been returned to their home countries volumes ago due to a lack of creative ideas. And there would just be one of everybody. –sigh– 179 has kinda taken the fun out of writing childhood fluff scenes …

Summary: Even when she can remember nothing else, she still knows she has to kiss him five times. SxS Valentine's fic.

**Tradition**

**Chapter One: The Tradition Starts**

"Valentine's Day?"

Sakura blinked at him in confusion. "You've never heard of Valentine's Day?"

She was frowning, and Syaoran had that horribly familiar feeling of disappointing her. "I – uh, no. Sorry."

Suddenly she was all smiles again, and she lunged forward to take his hands. "No, no, no! Don't apologise! This means I get to teach Syaoran all about Valentine's Day!" She looked around for somewhere to sit, but they were in the middle of a corridor in the castle – and so Sakura just sat down on the floor, patting the space next to her to indicate that he should do the same.

"Won't we be in the way, your highness?"

"Of course not!" she said dismissively, her excitement causing her to miss the fact that he was using Keigo with her again. "And even if we were, it wouldn't matter – this is too important!"

Syaoran had a strong feeling that he'd underestimated how significant this holiday was.

"_Now,_" Sakura said slowly, beaming with importance at being the one to explain this to him. "The reason Valentine's Day is so important is that it's a day about love."

Now he was really confused. "Love?"

"Yes!" she cried happily. "Valentine's Day is a day when people celebrate love!"

"B-But …" he scratched his head awkwardly. "… I'm not in love."

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully. "Not just being _in_ love! Love in general. You love lots of people, right?"

"Um …"

"You love your father, and you love your friends in the village that you play with, and our pet sand rabbit, and the people that help you with your big dig," she babbled, before tugging on his hands shyly. "And you love me!"

He blushed furiously and avoided her eye, but he didn't deny it.

"Anyway!" She shook her head to focus herself, realising she had veered off topic. "On Valentine's Day it's traditional to give presents to everyone you love, to show your appreciation for everything they do for you and how good they make you feel."

"Presents?" Syaoran echoed weakly. The onslaught of information was proving to be too much for him.

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! Traditionally people exchange chocolate – but you have to make it yourself because there's more love in it that way – and then you give the person you love a hug and a kiss and you tell them why they're so special!"

"R-Right …" he stammered – this was more complicated than he thought.

"Of course, it's a bit different when you've found your most precious person," Sakura continued happily. "Then you spend the _whole _day with them, and you give things like jewellery. But we don't have to worry about that yet, ne?"

Syaoran cleared his throat, which she took to be agreement.

"Now, Syaoran, you should come upstairs with me so I can give you your present!" she announced, leaping to her feet and attempting to pull the boy up after her.

"W-Wait!" he cried in panic. "You've got me a present?"

"Well of course!" Sakura smiled. "Because Syaoran is my very, very best friend!"

"B-But I didn't … I mean I …"

"Silly," she sighed, taking his hand and beginning to lead him down the corridor. "You can't have got me anything if you didn't know!"

"But I feel bad –"

"Well don't," she cut him off, pulling him to a halt and putting her arms around his neck. "You've already given me a present – because of you I now have a best friend. I never had one before!"

He wanted to say that she'd done the same for him, she'd done _more _– she'd given him light and sunshine and smiles and she was the reason his life was so much better, the reason he could feel. But he couldn't quite find the words, and so he remained silent and allowed her to pull him up the stairs and along the corridors to her bedroom.

Being in Sakura's bedroom always made him feel awkward – he could see no reason why he shouldn't be in there when he was allowed in the rest of the castle, but her brother always got furious whenever he caught them in there together.

Sakura, however, didn't appear to be bothered, and was rummaging underneath her bed for his present. Finally she found a beautifully wrapped box and presented it to him, beaming widely. "Here you go! I made them all myself … they look a little funny, but I'm sure they'll taste okay." She then leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear conspiratorially, "I gave you the biggest box. It was even bigger than 'nii-sama's!"

Syaoran blushed and thanked her, again feeling horrible that he hadn't got her anything – and for that matter, he hadn't gotten anything for his father either, or any of his friends.

As though reading his mind, Sakura suddenly asked, "Did you want to go down to the kitchens? I could show you how to make the chocolate and you could give it to Fujitaka-san when you get home!"

"I – I couldn't ask you to …"

"You're not asking, I'm offering!" she beamed happily, reaching for his hand. "Come on, let's go!"

They were nearly out of the door, when suddenly Sakura stopped short. "Oh, I nearly forgot!"

He looked her quizzically.

"The rest of the tradition!" she giggled happily, throwing her arms around him once again. "I need to give Syaoran a hug and a kiss and tell him why he's special!"

Syaoran couldn't help but feel horribly embarrassed. He adored Sakura, but he was sure he'd never understand her.

"Hmmm …" Sakura hummed thoughtfully, as though contemplating what to say. She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek, making his face heat up. "Syaoran is special because he's my friend," she began, before kissing him on the other cheek. "My very, very best friend!" This sent her off into peals of giggles, and Syaoran felt as if he'd got off lightly. He felt warm all over whenever her lips touched him, but at the same time the action was frightening. He didn't know what it meant or how he was supposed to respond, only that it made him feel good.

But Sakura wasn't finished yet. "Syaoran is special because he's so very clever –" She punctuated the remark with a kiss to his forehead "– and he knows so much about everything!"

Syaoran gulped nervously. When she was this close to him he could see every detail of her face – sun kissed skin, long, dark lashes, the thin silvery scar near her hairline where she'd tripped over a log when they were out exploring. Insignificant things that should mean nothing, and yet they meant the world to him and made it hard to concentrate on what she was saying. He shook his head slightly, forcing himself to pay attention to her.

She then kissed him on the nose, which made him smile because it tickled. She'd known he would smile, and she laughed in triumph. "And he's special because he has the loveliest, brightest, kindest smile in the world! But most of all …" She paused, before beaming happily at him. "Syaoran is special … because he's Syaoran!"

Then she pecked him on the lips, leaving his face flaming and his heart racing.

Sakura, of course, was completely unaffected. "See! Isn't this fun! And now, every Valentine's Day I will give Syaoran his five kisses! Every year, for as long as we're together! Which is going to be a really, really, _really _long time!"

Syaoran sensed he was supposed to say something, but could do nothing more than nod his head in agreement.

It seemed to be enough for Sakura, for she changed subjects almost immediately. "Come on, Syaoran!" she cried. Let's go make some chocolate!"

She seized his hand and pulled him off again, his face still burning red. They passed Touya on the way out, and the prince glared at Syaoran as though he'd been doing something terrible.

It hadn't been terrible though, he realised. Despite his red face, Syaoran had never felt more loved in his life.

Valentine's Day was truly a wonderful thing.


	2. The Tradition Grows

A/N: Here's part two, in all its unbearable fluffiness! Part three will be set during world hopping – after Sakura loses her feathers, but before everything went to hell (aka Tokyo). Gotta keep the fluff going!

Thanks again go to **SilentCynara**, an also to all the wonderful reviewers who were kind enough to leave a comment!

**Tradition**

**Chapter Two: The Tradition Grows**

"Sakura … Sakura, please, please don't jump down from there!"

She peered down at him from her perch atop the ten foot high castle wall, giggling away at him. "If I don't jump I'll be stuck up here!" she pointed out cheerfully.

"Couldn't you have used the door?" Syaoran asked worriedly, even though it was too late now.

"Silly," Sakura giggled. "If I went out the door 'Nii-sama might have caught me! Besides, this way is much more fun!"

"Just – look, I'll climb up and help you," Syaoran offered desperately. "I'm sure I could carry you if – just stay there and I'll –"

In two seconds she'd leapt off and landed gracefully in front of him.

"Ta-da!"

He sighed in relief and clutched at his chest – he often came close to a heart attack out of worry for her, even though she herself appeared absolutely fearless at times. "Very funny," he muttered weakly.

"I thought so," she beamed, looping her arm through his. "So … where are we off to today?"

"It's a surprise," Syaoran replied, pulling her off the main road away from the castle and onto a side path. "It's always a surprise – you know the rules."

She giggled happily, content to just walk with her best friend, talking about everything and nothing as he led her to their destination. He always chose the destination, every year. He claimed it was his way of making up for the fact that he hadn't gotten her a present for their first Valentine's together. She just giggled and called him silly.

This year he'd made them a picnic (filled with all the exotic foods that Sakura loved and no one else seemed to know how to make), and he led her out to an isolated oasis that very few people knew about – in fact, Sakura declared when they arrived, it felt like they were the only two people in the world that knew of its existence.

"Look! Oh, look Syaoran!" she cried, running ahead of him and beginning to explore. "Look at those birds! And these flowers, aren't they so beautiful – and look at the water! Oh, it looks so cool and pretty …"

Syaoran beamed at her happiness, pleased he had found somewhere that made her smile. Then again, she always smiled, every year. _"I'm always happiest when I'm with Syaoran!"_ she had told him firmly. He liked it when she said things like that.

He winced when one of Sakura's shoes suddenly hit him in the shoulder, and he looked over at her in bemusement.

"Oops," she said, covering her mouth to hide a grin. "I didn't mean to hit you. Really."

Syaoran laughed – he couldn't help it – and moved to sit beside her as she kicked off her other shoe (he had no idea where that one landed). "Dig in," he told her happily, pushing the basket towards her.

"Oh, you're so good to me!" she gushed, rummaging through to see what he'd packed for her.

He didn't eat for a while, instead contenting himself with watching her while she submerged her feet in the pool and got several kinds of sauce all over her mouth as she worked her way through the basket. She didn't stop talking once, and everything she said enthralled him, even if he didn't always follow it.

"Do you know," she mused thoughtfully. "I think Valentine's Day is my favourite day of the year."

"You say that about every holiday," Syaoran smiled indulgently.

"I do not!" she protested. "Well … except maybe our birthday, but that's special, _and _it's not a holiday."

He nodded his agreement.

"Valentine's Day is just … perfect. Especially now," Sakura said, sighing wistfully. "I hardly get to see you now you're working on the excavation." She paused to lie back on the ground, her toes still wiggling in the water. "Don't you think it's so wonderful?" she asked him, her eyes sparkling. "Isn't it wonderful to have a whole day to ourselves – just me and you?"

"Y-Yeah," Syaoran stammered, blushing slightly.

He couldn't deny it was wonderful to spend an entire day with his childhood friend, his whole world, who he didn't see nearly enough of any more. But at the same time, her words reminded him of what she'd told him on their very first Valentine's Day:

"_Of course, it's a bit different when you've found your most precious person … Then you spend the whole day with them …"_

Is that what they'd become to each other? He knew without a doubt that Sakura was more precious to him than anything – not that he'd ever be able to act on that feeling, of course. But was it preposterous to assume that maybe, just maybe, he could be her most precious person too? Could he be considered the most important thing to the most perfect girl in the kingdom?

It was crazy. But on Valentine's Day, he could almost believe it.

Sakura reached up and tugged on his hand, bringing him to lie beside her. He obeyed happily, content to be beside his friend. Then suddenly she rolled until she was over him, her arms propping her up and her hands resting on either side of his shoulder.

"S-Sakura?" he stammered awkwardly, feeling his face flush. "W-What are you d-doing?"

"Silly," she giggled, leaning closer until her could feel her breath against his cheek. "I'm giving you your kisses."

He wanted to point out that she had never done so _on top of him _before, but he didn't dare say anything in case she took her warmth away. Their position terrified him, and he knew it was wrong, but there was just something so wonderful about being this close to her.

Although Valentine's Day would always be the same, there were things about the two of them that were changing. He doubted he'd ever know how she really felt about him, because even if she did feel the way he did she was bound to her people and her country. He was a commoner; nothing more than an archaeologist. And she was a princess – beautiful and regal and perfect. But when it was just the two of them, it became harder and harder to remember that – especially now, isolated in their own little oasis, on a day all about them.

Sakura was right – maybe they were the only two people in the world.

Smiling down at him, Sakura leaned down to kiss his cheek, then the other one, just as she always did. He couldn't help but muse that in this position, with the sun shining behind her, she looked just like an angel. All she needed was the white feathered wings stretching out on either side …

She kissed him gently on the forehead, lingering longer than was probably wise. Sakura no longer went through the list of why she kissed him where she did – they both knew it off by heart. Besides, they were now far more content drinking in every detail of each other than they were concentrating on mere conversation. She was happy to lie over him, savouring the way he watched her with such gentle eyes and how warm his skin felt against her lips.

Despite himself, Syaoran reached a hand upwards to trace the scar by her hairline just as she bent forward to kiss his nose. It still tickled, and though he could now master the desire to smile he had no wish to. After all, his smile was something that made Sakura happy, and he wouldn't dream of withholding it from her. He smiled warmly for her, and she smiled back at him.

Lastly, Sakura moved her lips down until they hovered over his. He knew what was coming, and his heart began to thump frantically in his chest – but for the longest time she lingered over him, her lips a mere hair's breadth away from his.

As they got older and began to understand more about different types of relationships, it became clear that they were on the border between friends and more-than-friends – and neither of them was quite ready to cross the line, meaning that the final kiss was now somewhat awkward. It had gone from an indulgent smack on the lips to the briefest of pecks. It always embarrassed them and usually resulted in at least three minutes of silence, but neither of them could bear to give it up.

And so Sakura pressed her lips to his quickly, both of them refusing to give into the new and frightening impulse to deepen the kiss, to make it longer. She drew back slowly, her lips once again lingering so temptingly close to his own. Finally she turned and lay back down beside him, taking his hand in hers.

"Because you're Syaoran," she said softly. "My Syaoran."

He was hers, he knew it. He'd follow her into hell and back if she needed him to.

Of course, unbeknownst to him he would be required to act on that promise in the very near future. But at that moment, he felt like he could withstand anything for her – as long as they always had Valentine's Day.


	3. The Tradition Continues

A/N: Here we go, all – last chapter! Well, I've enjoyed this … I think I needed to harp back to the old days whilst resolutely trying to get over 179. Thank you to all of you who have been kind enough to leave comments – heart-shaped cookies to you all!

And for anyone needing a Tsubasa Valentine's fix, might I recommend the first episode on the _Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen_ drama CD? Syaoran-kun is the cutest thing in that …

Anyway, enough from me. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

**Tradition**

**Chapter Three: The Tradition Continues**

"This is the worst world we've ever been to."

When considering some of the awful trials the group had been through in the multitude of worlds they'd visited – demons, dictators, children-stealing doctors – one would assume the current world they were in to be truly horrific to justify such a statement from the ninja.

To Kurogane, it was horrific. To Fai, it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"It's VALENTINE'S DAY!" he squealed ecstatically, leaping about and throwing pink confetti in all directions (no one asked where he'd got the confetti from).

"It's what?" Kurogane snapped grumpily, frantically brushing the pink atrocity out of his hair.

"I know, I hadn't heard of it before either!" Fai cried excitedly. "But I was talking to this nice lady in the grocery shop, and she told me all about how you buy people chocolate and flowers and jewellery – doesn't this sound like fun?"

"No," Kurogane answered shortly.

Fai ignored him, turning to Sakura instead. "Sakura-chan, did you have a Valentine's Day in your world?"

"Um …" The princess screwed up her face in concentration as she tried to remember. "We had something, I think. But it was a little less … ah …"

"Pink?" Syaoran suggested.

"I like the pink," Fai mused, throwing more confetti in Kurogane's direction.

"Mokona had a Valentine's Day too!" Mokona crowed. "Yuuko loooooves Valentine's Day! And so does Mokona, because Mokona gets lots and lots of chocolate!"

Mokona celebrated this fact by emptying an entire packet of confetti on Kurogane's head.

There was a pause that lasted all of three seconds, before the ninja roared, "SHIROI MANJUU!" and leapt after the creature, toppling the sofa backwards in the process.

Sakura turned wide eyes in Syaoran's direction. "Syaoran-kun? Do you remember what Clow's Valentine's Day was like?"

Syaoran blushed furiously, causing Sakura to become even more interested. "Um … it wasn't that big a deal, hime."

"Oh, please!" she begged him. "Please tell me about it! I can't really remember, but I know how much I loved it and looked forward to it … though I'm not sure why …"

The blush increased, but Syaoran resolved to do his best for the sake of his princess. "Uh, well … it was a lot less material than it is in this world. It was just a celebration of … uh … l-love."

"Oh, it sounds wonderful!" the princess swooned happily.

"Everyone would make chocolate from scratch," Syaoran explained, feeling somewhat sad as the memories of their previous Valentine's Days assaulted him. "And then … you'd give the chocolate to the people you love, and give them a hug and a kiss …"

_Five. You gave me five kisses._

It was a lot harder for him to explain this to her than he'd thought it would be. A very, very small part of him wanted to show her, to teach her in the manner she had taught him on their first Valentine's together. He could make her chocolate and give her the kisses, explain why he kissed her where he did, and they could start a new tradition …

Except thoughts like that had to be stopped. He was worse than a commoner now, he was a stranger to her, and his lips certainly had no right to touch her skin.

He drifted off for a short while, remembering the Valentine's Days they'd spent together and the kisses he'd received. The fact that he might never feel those kisses again was like an arrow in his heart. Sometimes he felt as though giving up Sakura's memories of him had been the easy part – it was the silly little things he missed, like her dragging him around, and calling him 'Syaoran', and her kisses …

"Hyuu!" Fai cut in, seeing the look on Syaoran's face. "That sounds like fun! Doesn't it sound like fun, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes!" Sakura agreed.

Fai got a sudden manic gleam in his eye, and Kurogane groaned out loud. "I know!" the mage announced. "Sakura-chan, why don't I show you how to make chocolate? Then we can give it to the boys when they get home!"

"Home from where?" demanded Kurogane.

"I don't know. Wherever you're going," Fai beamed, dragging the both of them to their feet.

"B-But, Fai-san," Syaoran stammered nervously, "We weren't planning on –"

"Go and ask about the feather," Fai suggested happily, opening the door wide and shoving Kurogane out of it.

"But we already know –"

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine," Fai sang happily, giving Syaoran a firm push as well. "Sakura-chan and I will find a way to survive without our big, strong men to protect us!"

"_Mage …"_

"Bye! Come home safe!" Fai called happily, as Mokona bounced off his shoulder and onto Kurogane's head, crowing about all the fun they would have together.

Fai slammed the door shut and turned to Sakura with a huge smile. "So. Shall we make some chocolate?"

**xxx**

Unfortunately the house they were staying in was rather modern – it belonged to a kind old lady who had taken them in when they'd told her they were planning to take away the feather; an object that had caused a war in this world that had killed her son. This meant the kitchen was full of shiny appliances that Sakura and Fai struggled to control. However, after several failed attempts the two had produced a decent batch, and they wrapped them up ready to present to the rest of the group.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Fai asked the girl kindly – she had taken to twisting her apron nervously in her hands.

"Oh, um … y-yes," she replied anxiously.

"It'll be fine," Fai soothed her. "You know Syaoran will love whatever you give him, as long as it comes from you."

Sakura blushed furiously, but nodded her head in response.

"We're home!" Syaoran called from the hallway.

"Mage, this better be worth it!" Kurogane roared. "I couldn't go to a bar because the kid's underage – what stupid rule states that kids under twenty-one can't drink? – and so I've had to wander round playing Kick The Manjuu for the last two hours!"

"Waaaahhh!" Mokona wailed, bounding into the kitchen and leaping into Fai's arms. "Fai, Kuro-pon's being mean!"

"Hmm," Fai sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't give him his chocolate them. We mustn't reward bad puppies."

"After what I've been through you'll give me chocolate, even if I have to beat you up for it!" the ninja scowled, collapsing at the kitchen table.

Fai laughed happily. "Whatever you say, daddy –"

"How many times, DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"– Sakura-chan, do you want to give them the fruits of our labour?"

"Um … o-okay," Sakura stammered nervously. She went up to Kurogane, handed him a box, and then somehow worked up the nerve to kiss him quickly on the cheek.

The ninja looked at her in surprise, and she blushed. "Um, don't worry – I won't hug you or anything."

"Good," Kurogane grumbled, but there was no conviction in the word. He busied himself by ripping open the box and cramming a few chocolates in his mouth.

"And for Mokona!" Fai announced, handing another box to Sakura who held it out to the creature.

"Here you go, Moko-chan!" she smiled happily, picking Mokona up and kissing it on its furry little head. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Mokona began to squeal its thanks in a voice so rapid and high-pitched that it was impossible to decipher what it was saying – but it was obviously pleased, and that was good enough for Sakura.

The princess suddenly produced a third box out of nowhere, and handed it to a surprised looking Fai. "For you, Fai-san," she said, blushing prettily.

The mage looked genuinely touched. "Sakura-chan … thank you. When on earth did you make these?"

Sakura beamed, looking proud of herself. "When you were upstairs decorating Kurogane-san's room with the streamers and balloons."

"WHAT?"

"Don't ruin the moment, Kuro-chii!"

"It's okay?" Sakura asked, smiling shyly at the mage.

"Of course," Fai said gently, enveloping the small girl in a hug.

Sakura leaned up and kissed Fai quickly on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, Fai-san!"

"You too," he smiled at her, handing her the last box and nodding in Syaoran's direction.

"Oh … uh …" Sakura stammered, flushing bright red before turning nervously to where Syaoran was sitting at the kitchen table. "T-These are for you, Syaoran-kun," she said, walking over to him and placing the box in his hands.

"I …" Syaoran trailed off, blushing too as he accepted the box. "Thank you, hime."

Sakura leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear, "I gave you the biggest box."

He wanted to laugh for her, but the line was just so achingly familiar that he couldn't bring himself to.

"C'mon, Kuro-wanwan!" Fai yelled out suddenly, leaping onto Kurogane's back and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Let's go check out your gorgeous new sleeping arrangements!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Oh? Such a shame," Fai said, sighing heavily. "And I so wanted to show you the pretty pink hem I stitched onto your cloak …"

Fai got Mokona thrown at his head as he ran out of the kitchen, laughing his head off, with the ninja in hot pursuit.

Both Sakura and Syaoran knew they'd been left alone on purpose, but neither was quite sure what to do with that time.

The princess stood in front of him for quite some time, fidgeting with her hands. She felt like she should kiss him like she'd kissed the others – she wanted to kiss him, more than anything. But would it be all right? Would it make him uncomfortable?

Suddenly she came to a decision, and she leaned forward and kissed Syaoran gently on the cheek. But for some reason she couldn't stop there. As if of their own accord, Sakura's lips moved to his other cheek … then to his forehead, then his nose.

And then she placed a hand behind his neck, tilted his head upwards, and laid her lips softly on top of his in the briefest of kisses.

Though he knew his cheeks were red, though he was sure the kisses meant more to him than they did to her, Syaoran felt as though he was walking on air. It wasn't the same, knowing that she didn't love him like she had on all their other Valentine's Days, but it was the most amazing thing to have her lips fluttering all over his face, like he meant something to her again.

The second she took her lips away, Sakura's eyes widened in embarrassment, and she buried her face in her hands. "Oh! Oh, Syaoran-kun, I …" She wanted to apologise, but she wasn't sorry for what she had done, and so she couldn't. How could she be sorry when her lips still tingled and his scent still lingered on her skin? "I don't know what happened," she whispered, looking mortified. "I guess I got … carried away …"

Mokona squealed and suddenly skipped into the room, chanting: "What the heart forgets, the body remembers!"

Syaoran smiled at Sakura gently, before taking her hand in his and squeezing it. "It's okay. Thank you."

She smiled back weakly. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Syaoran nodded, the look in her eyes giving him hope. No matter what they went through, what world they were in or how much she remembered about him, Valentine's Day would always, always be theirs.


End file.
